


The Lovers That Went Wrong

by AileenRao



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Ancient Egypt, Angst, Canon Divergence, Dark Side of Dimensions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Promiscuity, References to Depression, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRao/pseuds/AileenRao
Summary: Traveling dimensions was not as big a deal as facing the one he did it for. When their eyes met, Kaiba knew that he should have never even dared to come here.





	1. Acceptance

 

Departing for the afterlife was an inevitable circumstance and his ultimate fate, which was sealed the very moment the boy with those enticing purple eyes had solved the ancient puzzle.

 

There had never been an alternative. He, the spirit of a long-dead king, had finally returned home, residing where and being with the people he belonged to.

 

For three millennia they had been waiting for their Pharaoh to join them here in this reality, in this dimension, had been praying to the Gods above he would find his way back to them. And the Gods, having always watched over the young ruler of Egypt, had been generous, granting their wish.

 

He was home.

 

But it did not feel like home.

.

.

.

This land, _his land_ , was even more beautiful than he remembered it from the last time he had been here to regain his memories. The Egypt he had returned to was far more humid, allowing nature to grow and spread, manifesting herself in the most vibrant colors. Oases sprouted everywhere so drought and famine were impossible to ever occur. The Nile’s water was crystal clear and almost unnatural azure in color. This place had to be what people would call Heaven.

 

It was paradise.

 

But to him it felt more like Hell.

 

Atem gazed into the depths of his goblet’s content, the liquid matching the burgundy color of his darkened eyes. His crown, reflecting the light of the setting sun, graced his forehead, its bejeweled wings disappearing in his thick Arabic hair, felt heavy on his head, as he looked down. It seemed to weigh him down. Everything, from the beautiful scenery to the content faces of those he held dear seemed to smother him.

 

He felt heavy.

 

Was he not supposed to feel light?

 

“ _My King_.”

 

Startled, Atem’s eyes shot up to meet a familiar blue gaze.

 

“Seth.”

 

“May I bear you company, my lord?” the brunette asked, bowing a little to his Pharaoh.

 

“How many times did I tell you to call me by my first name when we are not in public.” Atem said, wearily. “You and I are cousins.”

 

A soft chuckle escaped the taller man’s mouth. “I’m sorry Atem, I seem to keep on forgetting that fact.” he said, as he sat down next to his younger cousin on a stone bench in between flowers of the most beautiful colors. “You are the King after all.”

 

“I don’t feel like one.” Atem sneered before putting the golden goblet to his lips, emptying the red wine in one gulp.

 

Seth furrowed his brows in concern. “You’re acting quite strange for a person who finally found everlasting peace and bliss in the afterlife, cousin.” he said. “I’m not the only one who noticed. You have everybody worried for you.”

 

A mild breeze ruffled Atem’s tri-colored hair, making his golden bangs flow as he once again met Seth’s cyan-colored eyes, which were so similar to the ones belonging to the man that could be considered his cousin’s reincarnation. Even though his eyes were softer, possessing a gentleness _his_ never did, Atem did not like holding Seth’s gaze for too long. His countenance made him remember the way _he_ had made him feel when their eyes had met, staring each other down. Averting his gaze, he sighed, saying: “I can’t really put up with the fact that I’m dead, yet. I guess acceptance takes time.”

 

“You’re fighting it.” Seth stated. “Ever since you have returned, you’re isolating yourself from us. It might be true, you _are_ dead; we all are dead but this place is the epitome of life itself. You don’t want to accept, that’s why you keep shutting us out.” he continued, watching the Pharaoh from the side. “I, – we all don’t understand _why_. You are _home,_ Atem.”

 

His wine-colored eyes narrowed dangerously. “I don’t feel at home, Seth.” he spoke with audible venom in the tone of his voice that made his cousin cringe for a split second. Atem sounded bitter, defeated and broken. The older man could not help but feel compassion for the King who was ought to be serenely dwelling in paradise alongside his friends, family and people for all eternity.

 

“Do you regret not having stayed in the world of the living?” Seth asked, his voice laced with mild sadness.

 

Atem turned to face him, wide-eyed and baffled by the suddenness of the question. “I … I’m not … I don’t know.” he stuttered, looking down on his empty goblet again. “It is not like I have had a choice. It was my destiny to eventually return here. This place is where I belong, after all.” he said. “But I don’t feel like I belong here.”

 

A deep frown edged its way into Seth’s features as he listened to Atem, a lack of comprehension starting to spread inside of him. “You have the power to make this place anything you desire. This is your kingdom, your realm, your reality. You can choose what will become of it, you’re able to turn it into anything you want to.” he said, resting a tanned hand on his cousin’s forearm to make him look at him. “Everyone who always held you dear is with you, Atem. I know you are a God and are not dependent on our help, but you should at least open up so we can _try_ to help you.”

 

“I’m no God, Seth.” Atem said with a trace of disgust in his voice, lowering his burgundy eyes to avoid the man’s intent stare. “But”, he continued looking up again, “I’m sorry for shunning every one of you and making you worry. You are my friends and I would never want to hurt you.” he said, guilt slightly visible on his face.

 

“You are our King, Atem.” Seth replied. “You have no need to apologize for your actions. But if there is anything we can do, if there is anything I can do to get you out of your current depression, just tell me.” he said, squeezing Atem’s arm reassuringly. “Together, we have beaten the darkness two times. Getting you into a better mood should therefore be no big deal.” he said, smiling.

 

Atem’s lips curled upwards. “I appreciate your kindness, cousin.” he said, resting a hand on top of Seth’s, returning the supporting gesture.

 

“Maybe we should take a ride together; have a race like we used to have when we were younger.” he said, elevating the stifling mood. “That might lift your spirit.”

 

“That would be great idea.” Atem said smiling, nodding his head. “I bet you’re still as bad a loser as you were back then.” he teased.

 

Rising, the brunette shot his cousin a daring glance. “Who says I will lose to you?!” he said, dead-serious but playful teasing was showing through his façade. And then he smiled. It was a warm, welcoming smile; an expression of loyalty and trust, a token of deepest devotion and friendship. His eyes, those eyes so similar to the one he shared a strong but twisted connection with, yet so different in the way they looked at him, were smiling too.

 

Genuineness; he had seen it once before in his partners eyes. The same exact expression on the boy’s face had given him strength and courage, had lifted the heaviness and self-pity from his shoulders that had dared to smother him.

 

He missed them both: the boy, whose light had always guided him, who made him overcome his own darkness, had shown him gentleness, an ethereal kindness, other-worldly in its quality. And the man, whose fierceness had shaped and influenced him, whose obsession had made him feel desired, helped him to overcome the weaknesses that had plagued him.

 

His connection to both of them was unique and he would forever be bound to each of them in a different way. _But_ , he had to accept the fact he could never return to them.

 

His fate was absolute. He was where he belonged, was with the people he belonged; he knew it, had always known it – somewhere deep down – he was meant to be here, in this reality to rule and be what he was; an ancient King.

 

Acceptance took a toll on Atem and it was not easy admitting to himself he had forever lost them. But with the support of Seth and the rest of the people who loved and appreciated him, he would surely make it to one day acknowledge that fact.

 

Or so he hoped.

 

* * *

 

There are five stages to process grief and/or loss, his grandfather had told him. Stage one is Denial and Isolation. Followed by stage two, Anger. After that comes Bargaining. Then, at stage four there is Depression. And finally at the end of the day, stage five is Acceptance.

 

He had listened to his grandfather’s speech several times, each time digging his fingernails into the flesh of his arm beneath the table, to suppress the urge to lash out at him verbally, shouting profanities and insults at the old man. The first reason he tried to prevent an outburst was not particularly because he did not want to hurt Sugoroku but to avoid being reminded by him that he was going through stage two of the grieving process.   

 

Sure, he only wanted to help. His friends, too; they all just wanted to help with compassionate words and actions but they did not understand how it felt to have half your soul and heart torn out of you. How could they? They never had somebody so close to them and never would have.

 

There are no stages to process grief, no steps to take to overcome it. There is no scheme to describe the hollowness one feels when he loses the one who means the world to him. It all is bullshit, just a futile attempt at explaining a state for which there are no words.

 

Yuugi had no definite words to explain to someone how it felt.

 

Still, Jonouchi kept pestering him with his speeches of how he needed to get his suffering off his chest by opening up to them. Talking, he said was a crucial part in mourning the loss of a loved one.

 

Anzu and Ryou were less obtrusive in that regard, but they tried to spent as much time with him as possible, according to the motto: _a sorrow shared is a sorrow halved_ , which at the end of the day was just as annoying and inopportune as Jonouchi’s and his grandfather’s attempt at helping him through his “ _crisis_ ”.

 

Eventually, they all just wanted to help him accept that Atem was gone. And for that reason he evaded every one of them and sought to be alone most of the time.

.

.

.

“Yuugi, you need to get over the fact he is no longer with you.” Sugoroku said, putting down his coffee cup. “Please, don’t get me wrong but if you go on like this, you will waste your life. Just think about your grad – “

 

“Fuck that.” he spat as he rose to his feet, turning to leave.

 

“Wait, Yuugi. Where are you going?” his grandfather said desperately.

 

“To the only one who understands.”

 

* * *

 

There was no such thing as impossibility for Seto Kaiba; he had always made that fact really clear to everyone. He would always find a solution no matter what obstacles he might have to overcome.

 

As a matter of fact, he – _the Other Yuugi_ – was gone, he had witnessed his departure with his own eyes and, in respect thereof, he had accepted that fact. But bringing him back was another matter altogether.

 

His memories of the proud King were sharp and vivid, etched into his mind like scars were carved into his heart, allowing him to recreate a lifelike copy of him with the help of his Solid Vision.

 

But this of course, was not enough. Kaiba had a team of archeologists digging up his tomb in the search of that notorious ancient pyramid that used to hang around Yuugi’s slender neck. He would find it, solve it and bring _him_ back. He would make sure of it.

.

.

,

“So it’s you again.” Kaiba said, without averting his gaze from his notebook’s screen. “What do you want this time?” The question was redundant, he knew.

 

“Seto, I – “

 

“Did I ever give you permission to call me by my first name?” he spat, darting an icy glance at Yuugi over the screen.

 

“I’m sorry.” he replied, running a hand through his blond bangs as his met Kaiba’s eyes. “I mean sorry for appearing out of thin air and calling you that.” he said clinically. “I just felt like … _seeing_ you.” The tone of his voice switched into something akin to seduction and Kaiba slammed the notebook shut, glaring at him with a mixture of rage and lust.

 

The boy’s large amethyst eyes seemed to pull him in, hypnotize him and spark a fire deep inside of him that got beyond his control. He hated it but could not resist anyway.

 

Kaiba rose to his feet and approached Yuugi. Knowing what this was coming down to, he grabbed him by the arm, squeezing tightly. “Come.” he demanded as he dragged the boy into a private place located somewhere in the maze of his large company building.

 

Yuugi did not retort. _This_ was what he came for. He longed to be touched, longed to feel something. He needed Kaiba to spark him up, steal him away with his eyes, with his mouth. He wanted to be taken, to be dominated. He never asked for more than that, and Kaiba would give it to him.

 

Tonight, they again, would find each other’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You steal me away  
> With your eyes and with your mouth"  
> \- Lyrics by Daughter


	2. No Care In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sexual content.

Kaiba shoved Yuugi into one of those rooms that were meant for his staff’s relaxation in their working breaks and pulled the door shut behind them, locking it.

 

“Someone’s eager?” Yuugi teased, looking at the brunette through half-shut eyes. “Want me to get undressed already?” he added, fumbling with the hem of his plain black shirt.

 

“You …” Kaiba grunted, “what is it with you and that attitude of yours?” he said, approaching the smaller male. “Ever since he has left, you changed. I would have never thought you could be so … _sassy_.” he said as he grabbed Yuugi’s chin, forcing him to meet his dangerous blue gaze. 

 

Yuugi’s lips curled into a coquettish smile. “But you like it, don’t you?” he said while putting one dainty hand against Seto’s flat stomach, feeling the abs underneath his black turtle-neck shirt. “I mean you _do_ get what you really want this way.”

 

Frowning at Yuugi’s last statement, Kaiba opened his mouth to ask what he meant but was immediately silenced as the boy snaked an arm around his neck, pulling him down and making their lips meet in a searing kiss.

 

There was no hesitation in Seto Kaiba to take the lead in this game as he felt Yuugi’s teeth bite his lower lip not quite so gently. He knew the younger one was tempting him, daring him to take control of what was about to – once again – transpire between them. 

 

His tongue found its way into Yuugi’s mouth, claiming it with ferocious dominance. The boy immediately succumbed to Seto, surrendering his control entirely. Noticing, the brunette smirked against the other’s lips as he wrapped one strong arm around the small person’s waist, pulling him close. His free hand found its way down to Yuugi’s behind and squeezed it roughly before sliding up underneath the layer of clothing he was wearing, feeling the soft skin there.

 

Meanwhile Yuugi’s small hands had found their way to Seto’s waistband, fumbling with large ‘KC’ buckle of his belt, desperately trying to undo it.

 

Finally breaking their kiss, Kaiba chuckled darkly. “Can’t wait, eh?” he said as he slapped Yuugi’s trembling hands, making him remove them from his private parts. Startled, the smaller one looked at him wide-eyed, being confused by the other’s repulsive gesture, but could not do much besides uttering a surprised mewl as he found himself being pushed against the nearest solid surface. His lithe back was slammed against a polished stone table, hard. And before he knew what was happening he felt the weight of Kaiba’s toned body pinning him down, their crotches pressed against each other’s.

 

Yuugi felt electricity surge through his body as the older man started moving, rubbing their still clothed erections against one another and bending down to leave small bites and butterfly kisses on the tender flesh of the boy’s neck. He gasped at the pleasure-pain sensation Kaiba caused him, relishing the warmth that started to rise in his lower abdomen in the process.

 

Seto too, could feel his own arousal growing steadily, making his skinny jeans become unbearably tight and uncomfortable.

 

He stopped his assaults on Yuugi to rise to his feet and shed himself of his standard clothing, starting by removing his long sleeveless coat and black shirt, having some trouble undoing the leather bands around his upper arms as he was in a sensual frenzy, but making it nonetheless.

 

Yuugi’s violet eyes, clouded with passion and longing, took in the sight of his bare upper body, marveling at Seto’s chiseled abdominal muscles and chest.

 

The boy’s yearning stare caught the brunette’s attention and he stopped for a moment to behold his countenance: ebony skin, abused pink lips slightly parted, his lovely face flushed with a tint of red and those unnatural purple eyes. He, Yuugi – _the real Yuugi_ – was indeed beautiful. How come he never noticed before?

 

His eyes used to be feeble, fleeting but now they were steady and focused sort of like the other Yuugi’s but still _different_.

 

Atem.

 

Had he ever looked at him the same way? No, there was no need for an answer to this redundant question…

 

“ _K-Kaiba_?” The boy’s soft plea shook him out of his current trance. Shaking his head slightly he picked up where he left off and shed himself off his boots, slacks and underwear before continuing with taking off Yuugi’s clothing.

The school uniform jacket, similar to the one Kaiba used to wear six years prior to Yuugi, went flying across the room first, followed by his sleeveless shirt, heavy belts and boots. Lastly, his leather pants and boxers were ripped – in one swift move – off the younger one’s slender body, rendering him as naked and vulnerable as Seto.

 

Their eyes, then locked and Seto could not bear the tension building up inside of him anymore. Lunging at the boy’s small form, he spread his legs wide open, sliding his mouth around his manhood.

 

Yuugi tossed his head from side to side, moaning at the pleasure the other’s skilled mouth caused him. He ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair, tugging slightly at his thick brown locks, silently begging him not to stop. But Seto would not grand him sweet release just yet, and promptly stopped working the trembling boy with his mouth.

 

A small disenchanting mewl could be heard from Yuugi at the loss of warmth and Kaiba, once again, chuckled. “Not yet.” he said with a devilish grin on his lips, moving upwards from in between Yuugi’s legs up to his flushed face, his hands roaming the other’s slender body. His porcelain skin was smooth to the touch, feeling like silk underneath his fingers as they traveled from narrow hips, over a flat stomach up to a skinny chest where they stopped to pinch the boy’s nipples.

 

Yuugi yelped but was silenced as Kaiba claimed his lips yet again. For a while they kept on kissing and touching, feeling the other’s skin against their own and relishing the friction of their erections rubbing together.

 

Kaiba would have never – beyond his wildest dreams – believed he one day would do such things with the frail boy whom he had always considered to only be the vessel of the spirit that possessed him, showing itself only when someone meant to harm him and his friends. Back then, had he not even tried to kill him in Death-T?

 

In a way, the two of them _making love_ was absurd but he could not care less. It felt good, relieved their minds of their daily struggle’s (not that Kaiba cared much about what was ailing Yuugi day in and day out) and lifted some weighed off their shoulders. Also, they shared a motive for seeking the other’s skin. It was not desire for Seto that made Yuugi come here. It was not yearning for Yuugi that made Seto drag him into the next private room. It was mutual desire and longing for the one who had left them both.  

 

And they did not care, had no care in the world for what the other might feel. They were no lovers; they only brought the heat.

 

So why bother?

 

There was no obligation. This love-affair, this twisted liaison could be ended any time without restitution of a damage, without _indemnity._

 

They owed each other _nothing_.

 

Kaiba slit one hand underneath Yuugi, tracing his bottom cleft with his index finger until he found his entrance and carefully pushed it in.

 

“Ahh…” the boy gasped at the strange sensation, holding on to the other’s broad shoulders as he continued preparing him for something larger than his digit.

 

“Did you bring some lubricant?” the brunette breathed in between smothering kisses and Yuugi’s choked moans, groping his way into the boys sensitive insides.

 

“Wha … no, no I didn’ … “ he croked.

 

A frustrated growl escaped Seto’s mouth and he immediately withdrew his fingers. “Too bad.” he said, rising to his feet.

 

Flushed and desperate for more, Yuugi sat up, supporting his weight with trembling arms. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” he managed to say. “Just … just; _don’t stop_.” His bright violet eyes found the older man’s darkened ones and they held.

 

He did not really know what it was that overcame him next but underneath his lust there was something akin to rage that made him attack Yuugi once more.

 

Those eyes; they were nothing like his … but still, they pulled him in; reminded him of the man – no, _the god_ – he had always admired, but who never looked at him like this. There was want in the pretty boy’s eyes, need and longing, too; all those emotions Atem’s eyes never expressed when they fell on Kaiba.

 

And he was furious. How could this boy; this copy of the King who was ought to be here with him in his stead, dare to humiliate him with just as much as a longing-filled gaze?

 

This was not right. It was unfair.

 

Disgrace was what came to Kaiba’s mind as he penetrated the other without a warning and he was blinded by anger and despair, plowing into Yuugi without mercy. He was _not_ the one Kaiba wanted and never would be. In fact, if he only thought about it long enough, he came to the conclusion that he hated the pale boy for what he was and what he represented.

 

 _This_ was ridiculous; how was Yuugi even able to make him feel so … _edgy?_

 

Fingernails dug into Seto’s muscular back, leaving imprints and scratch marks on the slightly toned skin. Legs were wrapped around his waist tightly, crossed at the ankle; seemingly seeking to make their bodies become one. A puff of hot air escaped parted lips accompanied by high-pitched cries of pleasure, assailing his ears and filling his head up.  

 

_Was Yuugi really enjoying this?_

 

It was not long before Seto’s pace became even more rapid and frenzied, predicting his imminent climax. Yuugi’s moans grew louder with every accelerated movement he made and Seto felt the smaller one’s orgasm against his chest.

 

Arms and legs became limp and he felt Yuugi’s fingers loosen their grip as he buried himself in him for the last time.

 

Stars and lights was what he saw next. And then a deep burgundy was all he saw, the color of rich red wine flashing behind closed eyes, drawing him in. Those eyes, so rare and beautiful, only looked at him in this very moment and he longed to reach out for the vision of the god whose name was on his lips as his own orgasm washed over him.

 

But as he came down from his height, opening is eyes a pair of tired wakeful amethyst ones looked up at Seto through dark lashes. Though they were rare and beautiful in their own way, Kaiba felt disappointment and a strange kind of sadness creep up inside of him that commanded him to back off of the one lying underneath him.

 

This boy, as enticing as he was, was not enough to fill the hole in his hardened heart. In fact he was the complete opposite of a distraction. Yuugi reminded him of the reason why he sought to bring Atem back so badly. And he did not need that.

 

Kaiba searched the room for his garments and clothes, avoiding eye contact with the boy he had just fucked but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard him say: “I know. But I don’t care, Seto.”

 

Despite the sickness that overcame the brunette by hearing his forename spoken from this unfamiliar person’s lips, Kaiba could not help but to refocus his attention back on Yuugi.

 

“You’re just searching for a replacement. I know.” he said in a low but breathy voice. “And it’s alright. You and me we’re nothing more than some kind of twisted, broken instruments; wheezing and drawing our last breath. I miss him, too; you know?” Something akin to a chuckle escaped his lips before he continued telling the stunned CEO: “You have no care in the word about how I feel and so do I. And that’s fine.” Yuugi paused; batting his eyes that had regained their usual blankness, and took a deep breath, saying: “But you and I; we both still _need this_. And all I want you to promise me is that we will only ever make love.”

 

No words. Seto could find no words to reply. How in the world did this boy get so shameless, careless, indifferent about the choice of his words and the way he talked to people? Exaggerated kindness was the only trait he remembered about Yuugi but he slowly started to realize that this particular kindness, which made him the person he used to be, had almost completely vanished.

 

Atem’s departure had left its scars on both of them.

 

Still frozen like a statue, Kaiba watched Yuugi rise to his feet, gathering his clothes in an unconcerned manner. His facial expression was devoid of any real emotion as he did so and Kaiba felt anger boiling up inside of him once again.

 

“How dare you?” he hissed through gritted teeth, still being completely in the nude. “You don’t know _shit_. Whatever happened to you, I don’t care; so yeah, you’re right in that regard but don’t you dare think I need you.”

 

A weak smile graced Yuugi’s lips as he put on his clothes. “Don’t think too much about what I tried to convey _, Kaiba_.” he said while putting on his shirt. “Just call me if you have need for me.”

 

Hidden underneath the boy’s fake smile was mockery and Seto noticed it but was too tired to retort by now. All he knew though was, he needed to focus on his goal to bring back the one who was worth sacrificing the precious time he had left on this earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Seto six years older than Yuugi and the rest of the gang because to me, it always felt like he actually was older than 17 or 18, even when I was a child and watched the anime. :'D So here he is supposed to be 23/24. I just think this age suits him better.


	3. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Even paradise could become a prison if one had enough time to take notice of the walls.”  
> ― Morgan Rhodes

_“You can make this place into whatever you want. It’s your kingdom, your realm; what will become of it depends on your decision.”_

His cousin’s words kept ringing in Atem’s head, making him contemplate the actual truth behind them. Ever since he finally got here all he ever did was reminiscing, drowning in memories of the people he had left behind without even considering to seek the company of those who were here with him. It was selfish, he figured and he needed to change, needed to take responsibility again, too, for he was their King and they looked up to and respected him as such. But they also were his friends and family and since there were hardly any matters or affairs to decide upon (this Egypt they now lived in was Paradise after all), Atem had all the time in the world to renew his bonds and reunite with them.

 

.

.

.

 

Atem enjoyed the freedom of pacing the palace’s vast corridors and gardens alone, without guards at his side to protect him from potential harm. It was peaceful here; an Egypt even more serene than the one under Pharaoh Aknamkanon’s reign, which had allowed Atem to grow up in a happy and very sheltered environment devoid of great wars, vast massacres and major destruction. His father had always ruled Egypt with a gentle heart rather than an iron fist, ensuring peace with neighboring countries and the well-being of his people. He was a wise man, loyal at heart and a loving father, caring deeply for his only son’s happiness. And Atem had always admired him for what he was, striving to become exactly like his father.

 

But he had failed.

 

Atem’s own reign was cursed the very moment the crown was put upon his head. It was meant to fail the very moment the puzzle graced his neck. On his coronation day Atem had viscerally known about his kingdom’s demise, predicting the actual event even more precisely than Isis’s millennium necklace could have done.

 

 _‘Ridiculous’_ he thought as he walked past a large portrait of his father, painted in vibrant colors on one of the palace’s walls. He remembered the anxiety building up in his stomach as he watched the entirety of Egypt bowing before him like it had happened only yesterday. Underneath the mask of poise and sobriety there had been sheer fear of many things and it made his knees tremble. The fear of failure came first, mixing with a feeling of overextension and resulted in a heavy sensation of despair in the young king, who only a day before the coronation ceremony had lost his father.

 

Atem sighed as he kept on walking, reminiscing about his short but unfortunate reign. How old was he back then? Eighteen or nineteen, he figured, rather nineteen if he remembered it correctly. He was an adult when he received the crown, old enough to rule over Egypt and to make decisions but far too young to be without both his parents. In that regard he was still a boy who needed his father’s guidance, his mother’s advice and both their love. Sure, he had had Siamun at his side who was not only his vizier but a surrogate father to him, helping him in every way he could. Still, this had never been enough to provide the support and love Atem had needed to unfold his full potential as a leader.

 

If his father had been still alive at the time Zorc Necrophades rose from the darkness, things would have surely turned out to be different; he was more than sure of it: his friends and people would not have died like flies, Egypt would not have been destroyed the way it had been, therefore he would not have needed to seal away the darkness along with his own memories and his spirit would have never been locked inside an ancient artifact for more than three millennia, thus he would have never gotten to know Yuugi, Kaiba and the rest of those who were not meant to be friends with the ghost of a long-dead Pharaoh and finally he would have never needed to go through the ordeal of leaving them for the sake of returning to a paradisiacal version of his former life.

 

It should not have been this way. And he cursed the gods for choosing this fate for him.

 

Atem shook his head, grabbing a fistful of raven hair as he kept on walking. He was not supposed to think like that, should not be so selfish. The gods had granted him another chance, another shot at life and he was ought to take and make the most out of it. It was the right thing to do, Seth had told him so. And Atem understood. He even agreed with him but the situation he found himself in seemed forlorn, nonetheless.

 

Everything he did, every way he went, every thought that came to his mind always ran into a memory of either Yuugi or Kaiba or both. It was hopeless.

 

Atem had tried to distract himself, spending more time with his friends, just like his cousin had suggested, but it did not really help, in fact was no good and made things even worse than they already were.

 

Looking at Seth was torture. He was the exact image of the man he tried so hard to wipe from his mind, entirely. But what else could you expect when your cousin and his reincarnation were technically the same person?

 

And then there was his childhood friend Mana whose bright and cheerful nature constantly reminded him of the boy who was said to be his own reincarnation. It was less painful than being around Seth but still felt like someone twisted a knife in an open wound when the girl’s emerald eyes sparkled with the same enthusiasm and vitality as Yuugi’s used to when Atem had made a remark or suggestion that was to the amethyst-eyed boy’s liking.

 

He hated it.

 

Nothing, really nothing seemed to make him appreciate what was given to him. Nothing even helped him to forget. Wine only helped to the point where tipsiness turned into drunkenness, making the whole situation even worse, eventually.

 

It was futile; there was no way out of this. And Atem slowly felt like he was losing his sanity. He wanted to scream, cry, shout profanities at the gods whom he had long ceased to worship but was stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a familiar female voice speak.

 

“Honestly, Seth; I personally never asked for the Pharaoh’s return. I loved my life with you despite the struggle of rebuilding this kingdom and the hardship you and I had to face, but being here in paradise with you and _her_ is the least I could have ever wanted.”

 

Atem peeked from behind a pillar, spotting the outline of a woman with a willowy figure and raven-hair.

 

Isis leaned against the socket of a large feline statue with her hands crossed behind her back, looking at the Pharaoh’s cousin with a sad expression in her cobalt blue eyes.

 

“I loved you, Isis. You should know this.” Seth said seriously, yet somewhat rueful as if he wished he never did.

 

A soft chuckle escaped the woman’s lips as she lowered her kohl-rimmed eyes, avoiding the tall man’s stare. “I know you did, but then again, you didn’t.” she said calmly. “It’s always been her, Seth. You don’t have to pretend like it’s not true.” Isis said as her eyes shot up to meet his again. “And now she’s here with you.”

 

Atem literarily saw guilt wash across Seth’s face, and for a moment he had to hold his breath, because he had never before seen his cousin express such emotion.

 

“I love her.” Seth whispered so quietly it was almost impossible to hear. “And I always have; you’re right about that.” he continued in a more audible tone. “But there’s a reason why the gods chose Kisara to be here with me.” He said, locking eyes with the beautiful woman who in a previous life was his wife. “She deserves to be happy. And so do I.”

 

The normally soft features of Isis’s face hardened into a stare of outright anger – a stare Seth had never seen on her before – and she backed off the pillar, approaching him in a graceful but fierce movement to stop right before him.

 

Only when the palm of Isis’s hand hit the side of Seth’s face, hard did he realize the unfairness of his words.

 

“Do I not deserve to be happy, Seth?” the slender woman in front of him asked with an expression of utmost pain in her wide blue eyes. “I was always beside you. No matter what, I was right there” she said, clutching the fabric of her silken dress across her chest. “I was your wife, mother of your children and your queen.” she paused, inhaling deeply. “And I have always loved you unconditionally. You can’t deny that.” Isis paused again, fighting the tears that dared to fall from the corners of her eyes. “I would have rather been devoured by Ammit’s jaws than to suffer eternally in paradise!”

 

Seth’s jaw dropped and so did Atem’s.

 

The brunette stood there, motionless and unable to speak, paralyzed by her confession. He did not really know what it was that shocked him most – either her boundless love for him or the blasphemy she had just expressed – but it made him feel weak and exposed.

 

Behind the pillar, Atem sunk to the marble floor with his arms wrapped around himself in a tight hug.

 

He understood.

 

What good was this place if he was forever meant to suffer the loss of the two men he cherished the most? And in Isis’s case, what sense did it make to spend eternity at the side of the man that loved another?

 

This was absurd.

 

Seth’s fists clenched tightly as he turned his body away from her. “I can’t help my feelings. I’m sorry.” he croaked while choking back his own tears, rushing away to a place of solitude.

 

He walked past his Pharaoh who listened to Isis’s soft cries, but stopped as he spotted Atem’s crouched form hiding behind the pillars.

 

Trembling sapphire eyes met confused burgundy ones and mouths hung upon. Puzzlement was written across their faces, accompanied by shame and bewilderment. They were frozen for only a few seconds but it felt like ages of being trapped inside a moment of distressing revelation.

 

“Ate – “

 

“Liar!” Atem spat. “You’re a goddamn liar.”

 

Seth watched his cousin rise to his feet; his face now enraged and his eyes were like blazing fire. And then he spoke with the same ferocity in his voice he used to when sentencing a criminal in his previous life, making Seth cringe. “You told me I possess the ability to make this place anything I want if I only accepted that I belong here. And I tried to follow your advice but look what comes out of it, Seth.” Atem stepped away from the pillar, out into the open and pointed an elegant hand at Isis who was sobbing, burying her pretty face in the palm of her hands. “She is suffering because I have returned and nothing I could ever do would change that fact. I can’t alter what will become of this place. For some of us – as you see – pain and suffering was predestined in the afterlife.”

 

“I only wanted to comfort you, Atem.” Seth managed to say.

 

“That might be true but deep down you were aware that I don’t have any influence whatsoever on this kingdom’s destiny.” he retorted, his gaze still hard and focused on the older man. “And you still lied to me.”

 

Blue eyes all of a sudden narrowed dangerously and the tone of his voice equaled Atem’s. “I would never lie to you, and you know it. All I wanted was to save you from drowning in your self-induced misery. You’re _dead_ , Atem. Face it.” he said with utmost disrespect to his King. “You won’t see them again.”

 

Those last words hit Atem like a blow to the head and he felt tears swell along the corners of his wine-colored eyes.

 

“How dare – “

 

Atem felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

“My King, please don’t fight.” Isis said; her voice husky from crying. “It won’t get you anywhere.”

 

Atem noticed a small, fragile smile on her painted lips which depicted a ridiculous contrast to her puffy eyes and smeared make-up. It was a fake smile and made her look even more miserable than she already did. He could not stand the sight of her. She reflected his own emotional turmoil, which kept raging on inside of him even stronger now that Seth’s words shattered what had been left of his bruised heart.

 

“You’re right.” Atem said, putting a hand on top her delicate one, averting the priestess’s gaze. “Thank you, Isis.”

 

The woman nodded in acknowledgement, letting go of her King. “If you would excuse me now, I need to – “

 

“Of course!” Atem exclaimed. “You should rest.”

 

Isis bowed before she brushed past Seth and disappeared into the darkness of the vast hallways without looking at him.

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Atem addressed his cousin again: “You don’t really understand, Seth, do you?” The tone of his voice sounded melancholy and he looked defeated. “You’re happy because you have found love. And it’s good for you. But Isis and I, we have lost something. She has lost you and your love and I … well, I – “

 

He could not stop the tears from finally falling from his eyes, but he let it happen, giving in entirely. Atem did not care anymore who saw him in the state he was in. He was vulnerable and broken. What remained of the once proud and fierce king was but a mask he hid his misery behind; so he let it all go.

 

Seth stood there, watching Atem, not sure what to think anymore. Was he too selfish? There was truth behind Atem’s words but then again, had he not lost love in a former life? Had he not lost Kisara way too early? He had suffered, too but they were too blinded by their own misery to acknowledge that fact.  

 

This whole situation seemed to turn into a contest of ‘ _who suffered the most?’_ and Seth felt nauseated. He had to go, had to be alone for a while. This was too much, too complicated even for a rational person like him. Right now he was not able to play the problem solver in this.

 

Seth turned and ran, leaving Atem to his own misery.


	4. Jealousy

_“He is gone, Kaiba … gone forever. I have known it deep down in my heart since we said goodbye.”_

 

_Kaiba watched Yuugi insert the missing pieces into the puzzle with painful anticipation, waiting anxiously for a golden beam of light to emerge from the ancient artifact, which would announce the return of the – once – Nameless Pharaoh, the King of Games, Son of Ra, Atem._

_But it never came._

_The puzzle dropped to the spotless polished ground with a clank and Kaiba’s face went blank, devoid of any emotion._

_“He’s no longer inside the puzzle, because we have gone our separate ways. It was not easy, it still is not but I had to let him go …”_

_He did not blink the tears away that pooled in his azure eyes as he kept staring at the golden pyramid lying on the floor._

_“ – and you have to, as well. I am sorry.”_

_And then he snapped._

_“That’s bullshit.” Kaiba spat. “You had a choice; letting him go was never the only option. But that doesn’t even matter anymore, because I will never let him go. I will bring him back.” he said, gritting his teeth. “I never understood why you let him leave like that. If he meant so much to you, why would you do that in the first place?” The brunette fought his tears as he blamed Yuugi for Atem’s departure in front of the entire audience. His face was now filled with rage and hatred. “It’s your fault he’s gone. And you’re going to make up for it by offering your body as his vessel again. This is the only thing you’re good for anyway.”_

_Pity was all Yuugi’s large violet eyes expressed in that very moment as they fell on Kaiba. The man was so lost in his sorrow, so captured in his obsession with Atem he was too blind to see the reason why Yuugi had to do it. The only thing he ever saw was himself and the pain he went through._

_“You’re selfish, Kaiba.” the boy said, sadness bleeding into his voice as he drew the next card._

The whole incident with Diva turned out to be Seto Kaiba’s last shot at seeing Atem face to face. Unlike Yuugi, he was not granted to meet him one last time and share a private moment with him after he had, once again, risen from the dead to rescue the boy and the entire world from drowning in infinite darkness.

 

But Seto was going to share his _own private moment_ with the God-King by using Diva’s ancient cubic artifact that gave him the power to travel through dimensions. In addition to that, his own advanced technology would make it possible to break time and dimensions. Quantum mechanics and Max Planck’s Quantum Theory were only the foundation of what he and his team of scientists were able to create and he was going to use it to challenge Atem again in another time and space.

 

.

.

.

 

“Are you sure to go through with this, Seto?” Mokuba asked, worriedly. “It’s never even been tested before.”

 

“It works fine. There’s nothing to worry about.” he said, convinced of his own lie. There was no proof of his time traveling device working fine but he had to rely on that assumption anyway.

 

This was Kaiba’s last chance. And he would take it. If it meant risking his health or even his life to see Atem again and take from him what was rightfully his, he was more than willing to do it.

 

“Okay …” the younger Kaiba muttered. “But promise me to return as soon as you’re in pain. We don’t know what effects dimension traveling will have on your body. You could – “

 

“I promise.” Seto interrupted his younger brother. A small smile grazed his lips and his cold cobalt blue eyes gleamed warmly for a split second.

 

Mokuba blinked twice, slowly. He could not remember the last time he had seen Seto express an actual emotion towards him, let alone remember what he looked like with a smile on his stern face. It was an unusual sight to behold but it reassured Mokuba and made him smile back at his brother.

 

“Alright!” he said. “I’m satisfied with that, Seto. Anyways, it’s your invention. There never have been any flaws about Kaiba Corp’s technology.”

 

“Exactly.” the older one stated before walking towards a large slight door. “Let’s do this, Mokuba.”

 

“Let’s do this.” he affirmed as he watched Seto disappear behind the glass elevator door, giving him a last determined nod before the door closed completely. “And take care.” he whispered to himself as the lift shot up into the air.

 

.

.

.

 

On the perfect blue horizon the sun shone brightly and without mercy, engulfing the desert in an almost unbearable heat. Sweat dripped down Kaiba’s forehead and into his eyes, making them sting and clouding his vision as he proceeded crossing the desert.

 

He should have worn lighter clothes. The thought made him chuckle inwardly at his own stupidity. This was Egypt after all! But then again, coming here in Bermuda shorts and flip flops was just as stupid and certainly not his style. And what would the god, he was about to face, think of him if he saw him in such attire?

 

Kaiba grunted and shook his head as his train of thoughts seemed to wander off, drifting off to scenarios completely absurd. The heat clearly took its toll on his rationality. Or was it nervousness that kept him from thinking clearly?

 

Despite all of it, Kaiba kept walking with his head held high. His pride would never allow him to show any sign of weakness to the only one he admired. Allowing Yuugi to see his scars had already been humiliating enough.

_Yuugi_. That damned boy.

 

Seto still did not really know what it was about him that got to him so easily, making him so angry and furious. He had to learn how to get a hold of himself when it came to the younger male.

 

He had never given a damn about Yuugi. Whether he lived or died had never really concerned him. All that ever mattered to Seto was the existence of the other Yuugi. So, how come he got all worked up by only a glance of those goddamn purple eyes? How was that cheap copy of the man he admired able to make Seto lose control with mere words?

 

He had no answer to that.

 

But he would get his revenge for that as soon as he faced Atem alone, without having Yuugi around.

 

The palace lay ahead of him and was finally visible on the horizon. Seto had exited the desert and found himself on the outskirts of Waset, walking past the homes of peasants and other low born people. He noticed the hostile glances of some pedestrians. Others looked scared as he passed them; a young woman even clutched her arms tightly around the infant she was holding.

 

Seto could only guess what he must have looked like to them with his strange attire and technology flashing bright blue. In a way it was quite amusing.

 

He kept on walking, striding as gracefully as his tired body allowed him to as he finally entered the palace. Inside, a welcoming coolness embraced Kaiba and he immediately felt his strength return to him. He was not surprised though; after all those years of being exposed to ancient dark magic, mystical artifacts and spirits possessing their reincarnation, an instant cure after entering holy grounds in the Afterlife was not that unusual. The lack of guards left him unfazed, too. It was quite obvious that there was no need for massive protection any longer.

 

The palace with its colorful paintings on high stone walls, its intricately ornamented pillars and polished marble floors amazed him, though. Here he was, a man born in the 20th century witnessing the beauty and magnificence of an advanced civilization long gone, marveling at the scenery before him.

 

Seto Kaiba had made the impossible possible by crossing dimensions to meet the glorious king who in another time ruled this land. He had come this far; all he had left to do was face him, challenge him and beat him.    

 

He felt his heart race faster as he finally set foot into the throne room. There he was – clad in silk and adorned with gold all over his perfectly sculpted bronze skinned body – the God-King, sitting gracefully in his throne at the end of the room.

 

Kaiba was paralyzed by the sight of him, unable to move for a second. This was not how he remembered his adversary; this version of Atem was even more mesmerizing than the one he was able to recreate with the help of his Solid Vision. He had thought there was no increase to perfection but as he was looking at god before him, he realized he was proven wrong.

 

As he stepped closer, Kaiba noticed that those familiar burgundy eyes, which were fixated on his every move, held a mix of various emotions in them, he was not able to discern.

 

The tall brunette stopped right before the Pharaoh’s throne, fighting with the urge to drop to his knees. Instead, he stared up at his everlasting opponent with a challenging glance.

 

“Kaiba …”

 

The king’s voice was nothing more than a soft whisper, a tender breath with an air of hostile sadness to it, which – despite its softness – made Seto shiver.

 

“What are you doing here? And … how – “

 

“Duel me, Pharaoh!” he demanded with more arrogance than he intended to as his duel disk unfolded, flashing in bright blue colors.

 

Atem lowered his eyes while rising from his golden throne, shaking his head in utter confusion. “How? And most of all _why_? _Why are you here, Kaiba_?”

 

Kaiba was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping. “ _How_ is not the question here; you know what I’m capable of doing.” he said, eyes narrowed and fists clenching tightly. “But ‘ _why’_ you ask?” he continued. “You should know the reason why, ATEM!”

 

A roar of voices echoed through the hall at the blasphemy committed by a mortal being as he spoke the God-King’s name without permission. A tall, grey-eyed man with long brown hair opened his mouth to rebuke Kaiba but was immediately silenced by only a sign of his Pharaoh’s hand.

 

“So your obsession to beat me is so strong you banished your last sense of morality and came here with the help of your technology just to challenge me to a game?” Atem said as he descended the stairs with a grace Kaiba had never witnessed before. “I am a dead man, Kaiba. You know this is wrong.”

 

He came closer, striding so regally it almost looked like he was floating. His velvety cape swayed behind him with every step he took, and Kaiba was again paralyzed by the Pharaoh’s mere presence. The king stopped right before his dimension-travelling challenger, looking up at him with the same unreadable mixture of emotions that still lingered in his deep burgundy eyes.

 

Despite being physically taller than Atem, Seto felt small in the king’s majestic aura which seemed to radiate from his entire being. He gulped as a delicate hand reached up to cup his sharp jaw, sending shivers through his body as nimble fingers caressed the side of his face.

 

Atem’s lips curled into a tiny smile, almost unnoticeable as he reached behind the brunette’s head to pull him down into a quick but forceful kiss. It was not passionate but enough to make Kaiba’s head spin with desire for more.

 

“But then again, I don’t care about morality any longer.” Atem spoke as he let go of the dazzled man before him. “You always had the tendency to go too far, aiming for achievements way beyond the limit.” he continued with a strangely bemused smirk on his lips. “But.” he added as he narrowed his eyes dangerously; his lips pressed into a hard line. “You definitely went too far with the way you have treated my _partner_.”

 

And as if the word ‘ _partner’_ , rolling from Atem’s tongue when referring to Yuugi was not enough to make Kaiba cringe, the blow to his jaw was definitely a painful reminder of how much the boy meant to the one he admired so much.

 

“This is for blaming Yuugi for my departure _and_ for literally despising him while taking advantage of him.” Atem said angrily, rubbing his knuckles to sooth the ache caused by the impact as he turned his back on Kaiba, sitting down in his throne again.  

 

“He told me everything without speaking a single word.” Atem said, crossing one slender leg elegantly over the other. “I know what is going on between you.”

 

A hiss escaped through gritted teeth and angry blue eyes tried to pierce into Atem’s very soul. “How dare you mention _his_ name now that I’m here with you, alone; risking my life just to be able to see you for one last time?!” Kaiba spoke with such intensity, his voice echoed from the walls, vibrating in everyone’s skull. “What is it you see in that pathetic excuse of a copy of yourself that makes you admire him so much? Is it because he feels so good when you fu – “

 

“That’s enough!” Seth chimed in. “I can sympathize with the way you feel but you should still remember to whom you’re talking to.” Kaiba’s dead ringer said, locking eyes with him. “You don’t know about the sorrow and grief leaving you caused h – “

 

“No, it’s alright, cousin. Let him finish.” Atem said without taking his eyes off Kaiba. “Go ahead; let it all out, Kaiba.” The tone of his voice sounded casual but had a daring undercurrent to it which angered his cousin’s reincarnation even more.

 

“Yuugi …” he whispered, knuckles turning white from clenching his fists. “Words cannot express how much I fucking hate him. He was the only obstacle that ever kept you away from me; and even now he still does. Why, Atem? What is it about him that keeps you from loving me?”

 

Shocked gasps could be heard from some of the Pharaoh’s high priests. Isis, in particular, covered her mouth with both her hands in shock because she could relate to the way this stranger felt.

 

Atem had already risen from his throne, ascending the steps once again. The features of his handsome face where surprisingly soft as he spoke. “So you’re jealous, Kaiba. I see … “ he said with half-lidded eyes and a soft voice as he approached the shivering brunette slowly. “But you shouldn’t. I am free to admit it now; I have always loved you.” Atem continued as he stopped a few inches in front of Kaiba, smiling up at him in a curiously unfitting sensual way that set Kaiba’s insides on fire. “But I have always loved Yuugi, too.” he sighed, lowering his magnificent burgundy eyes. “It’s strange, I know but I cannot help it. I do love you both.”

 

Atem’s confession almost brought Seto to his knees but before the heaviness took control over his body, he felt the king’s lips on his again, pulling him down into a sensual and passionate kiss only a lover was ever able to give to the one he loved.

 

This time, Kaiba joined in, tasting the sweetness of Atem’s mouth and relishing the moment he prayed would last forever. His hands found their way into the thickness of the other’s hair and he breathed in the scent of rich oils, sandalwood, lavender and the sun itself as he pulled Atem as close as possible. This was what Kaiba had ever wanted; and he wanted to make it last.

 

But Atem pulled way to break the kiss. “I am happy you’re here, Kaiba.” he said, smiling up at the taller male. “But I would have never guessed you would go at such great lengths only to see me one last time. It’s an unhealthy obsession you have with me. But I like it.” he added coquettishly, leaning into Kaiba. “But.” he added, pulling away slightly. “Making Yuugi suffer because of it … this, I cannot tolerate. I love him in the same exact way I love you.”

 

He paused and inhaled deeply before he looked up at Kaiba with furrowed brows. “And you should do, too.”

 

The sadness of the king’s voice sunk in immediately and despite the hatred and jealousy he felt for the boy with those marvelous lilac eyes, he understood but he would never admit that.

 

“I won’t share you with him.” That was all Kaiba replied to this.

 

Atem’s features darkened and he backed away. “Then I cannot give you what you desire from me and I won’t accept your challenge. Yuugi has done nothing to you, if anything he only tried to take away the pain and comfort you. Therefore I simply can’t see why you think so lowly of him. And like I said, I won’t tolerate you tormenting him because of your possessiveness.”

 

“But – “

“There are no excuses, Kaiba.” Atem interrupted his defense. “Go home now and don’t dare to come back here before you acknowledged my partner for what he is: a much better and kinder man than both you and me.”

 

Kaiba let out a disapproving grunt. “He isn’t the same person he used to be.” he said. “He doesn’t care about his so called friends any more, doesn’t give a damn about the way I talk about them and remains unfazed when I insult him. He is always calm, polite and has that unnerving sultriness about him when he’s around me.” Kaiba explained. “It is strange you haven’t noticed _this_ when Yuugi told you everything.” he mocked.

 

Atem narrowed his eyes. “Oh I do have noticed, Kaiba. But unlike you, I have also noticed that he’s putting on an act. It’s a shield, a disguise he hides his true feelings behind. He wants you to take notice of him, wants you to – “

 

“He’s getting more of my attention than he deserves.” the brunette sneered. “It’s hard to ignore him when he acts all flirty around me.”

 

“Damn it, that’s not what I mean.” Atem said, raising his voice at Kaiba. “Yuugi craves more than physical love from you. He needs you, Kaiba and deep down you know you need him, too.”

 

“That’s ludicrous and absolutely insane, Atem. Are you out of your goddamn mind?” he shouted back at the King, earning deathly stares from the high priests. “He only needs me because he needs to feel something, to distract himself and to drown out the emptiness you left him with. It’s all he wants from me. It’s the same exact reason why I seek his company. Nothing more and nothing less. There are no feelings involved.”

 

Atem looked at Kaiba with remarkable sadness in his burgundy eyes. Sighing, he said: “Your pride, your useless pride; get rid of it for only once, Kaiba. It blinds you and keeps you away from what you truly desire.” He turned his back to the taller man, ascending the steps to his golden throne once more. “Go home now, Kaiba. And don’t come back here unless you have finally opened your eyes.” His words were meant to sound like a threat but they came out as a desperate appeal to Kaiba’s reason.

 

The brunette’s azure eyes widened in shock. “Atem, you can’t simply send me away like this!”

 

“Don’t make me drag you out of here by brute force.” Atem warned.

 

“ATEM!” Kaiba cried. “Do you know what I have sacrificed to come here? Do you even – “

 

“LEAVE, NOW! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

 

The brutality of his words hurt Kaiba so much he felt sick to his stomach. Never, he had never imagined his reunion with the one and only person he loved would turn out like this. A sudden sense of dread overcame the CEO and his flight instinct got the better of him. He needed to get out of here.

 

He turned on his heel, leaving without looking back. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as he rushed out of the palace.

 

He could not believe that – once again – Yuugi was the only obstacle that prevented him from finding true happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> "You steal me away  
> With your eyes and with your mouth"  
> \- Lyrics by Daughter


End file.
